What Steve Thinks
by StarksViolet
Summary: Steve thinks there is more to Tony and he thinks he was wrong in his abrupt judgement of the other man. Steve's thoughts about Tony; an exploration or observation of two extremely complex characters. , No slash, strong friendship. Will look at doing a multichapter, each as a standalone piece as time permits.


**so my reason for writing this...it's a little something I've had rattling around in the cranium for a while, well a few years at least, since I started my obsession with Civil War, Steve is such a complex character and he's such a good friend to Tony for the most part. But there are so many things there to explore; his relationship with Howard, the way that ended, his impressions of Tony (movieverse) and the interractions they have. **

**I couldn't help but wonder whether there was more to it than the two-dimensional, half assed attempt of depicting it in The Avengers. So I thought I'd dedicate some of my time writing such things, while I recover from serious writers block for my own, original work. **

**So this is obviously a kind of pilot, an idea of sorts to test the waters and see how this is received.**

** Let me know whether you'd like to see more, I'm thinking of adding different "Steve's thoughts on Tony" throughout the movies and comics. **

**This won't be slash, but close friendship.**

**Without further ado, here you go :)**

* * *

There were few things in this world which surprised him anymore, but one thing which still did was Tony, he constantly surprised him.

It was in the way he spoke, the things he said and the ways in which he had changed.

He'd seen soldiers in the past and their reactions to traumatic events, their way of dealing with what the doctors now called, "post-traumatic stress disorder", but Tony was in a league of his own, and he guessed that's just the way he did everything. In his own, sometimes over the top, way.

He remembered seeing the playboy flying above them with the nuke firmly clasped on his back, he remembered telling him that it was going to be a one way trip and his reply was a simple, one lined response which masked the terror which he knew was undoubtedly there.

He immediately regretted the jab at Tony on the helicarrier, he was so much more than a man in a suit of armour, he wanted to tell him he was wrong and he wanted to retract the statement before it was too late but words failed him as he watched as Iron Man flew through the sky to a fate which he didn't deserve.

A pang of regret shot through him as the portal closed and there was no sign of him.

He remembered bowing his head as words which would never be spoken rattled around in his skull, and then he was there, falling from the sky faster and faster, his heart pounding with anticipation and fear.

After all that was done and Loki put away, Tony had taken the Avengers to his tower to crash as he put it, to recuperate and rest. What he hadn't expected was her, to see Pepper; the woman whom he had heard so much about, from Natasha and Tony and even Coulson.

She stood by the broken window with her arms crossed and shoulders held high.

A lot surprised him about Tony but what surprised him the _most_ was Pepper.

As soon as they walked in he had noticed a sudden change in Tony's stance, he was protective as he walked toward her with a confidence Steve hadn't yet seen, a different type of confidence.

He felt awkward witnessing the personal reunion they were about to have, but no one else seemed to share his feelings, the other Avengers made their way to Tony's bar and began chatting amongst themselves and helping each other to his, undoubtedly expensive alcohol, he too had joined them but couldn't help the curiosity which nagged at him.

He took a seat and noticed from the corner of his eye how Tony had placed his arms around her, one protectively holding her to him and the other stroking her hair as her head rested against his chest.

This was not the action of a man who was a playboy or someone who only cared about themselves, by any means, he was so wrong about Tony on all accounts.

Pepper wrapped her arms around him tightly and he could hear her sobbing and Tony whispering something he couldn't quite make out.

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back at the team, it seems they too, had some kind of opinion about the scene before them.

Natasha caught him off guard as she sat down beside him with a drink in her hand, 'doesn't seem normal does it?' She nodded toward Tony and Pepper.

Steve looked at her, his cheeks flushed, embarrassed he was caught off guard, 'what's normal in a room full of freaks,' he muttered turning to face her, 'it's just not what I expected.'

She nodded, 'yeah, he's good like that,' she smiled, 'always expect the unexpected with Stark.'

'Did you know him, before this I mean?' Steve asked curiously.

'Yes, I was assigned to him a few years back, so I've been around for most of this.' She took a sip from the glass.

'So he's changed?' He asked looking at her sideways.

She nodded again, 'in some ways yes, in some ways no.'

Steve looked back at the couple by the window, still in each other's arms.

'For the most part, he's an asset and he won't let the team down despite the things he jokes about, he's serious and focused.' She clarified, 'he's not the person anymore, the one you read about.'

Steve nodded, he thought so; he used to be good at this kind of thing; reading people and working them out.

He cursed himself remembering how he treated Tony on the ship, he was completely wrong.

Natasha clapped him on the back and headed around to the bar to join Clint.

Steve glanced back at Tony who was still talking to a very distressed Pepper; he cupped her cheek before planting a kiss on her lips and drawing her into an embrace again.

This time he turned around feeling intrusive.

He picked up a small piece of debris from something which was probably shattered beyond repair and toyed with it in his hand, mulling over the events of the day and the team.

Tony appeared before them with Pepper right beside him, her smile was hidden barely there as she hid behind red rimmed eyes, 'I'll leave you all to it, if you need anything, ask Jarvis,' Tony spoke more to Natasha than anyone else, 'see you all tomorrow.'

Steve offered a smile which Tony returned before clapping his shoulder and nodding.

'Let's go and fix this twelve per cent situation shall we?' Tony said to Pepper before they both left with a smile.

Steve turned back to Natasha and smiled, she was right; the woman had impeccable deduction skills. Nothing went past her.

Tony _had_ changed, and he was just glad to have the opportunity to get to know him now.

He wasn't Howard, but he could be a better he could be wiser and be that friend he missed from so long ago.

He smiled to himself, he finally belonged somewhere and this was a good start and whatever came next he knew he was ready and he had friends beside him.

Tomorrow, when everything settled down he would find Tony and make that apology and set things straight. Tonight he would take care of himself and his team.

* * *

**As always, thank you for your time, for reading and for reviewing if you so chose.**

**Excelsior!**

***SV***


End file.
